Addy de Lethcean
Addy de Lethcean (November 23rd, 2018 - December 16th, 2018) (21 NA- 41 NA) was the King of Aedwin originally born in a fishing village to the north-eastern side of the Hales. Early Life His father, a Hallengardian macrophiliac and ice fisherman, illegally married an Ostari woman and together they had Addy. His mother was shunned by her own society, and lived the rest of her days alone and in grief. Due to this happening soon after Addy's birth, he only heard stories of his mother. Due to his mother's gigantism, he himself developed deformities when he was a younger teen. Said deformities being slightly unusual flexibility, a much skinnier frame than most, occasional back pain and back slouching, rare heart and lung problems, and an indented chest. He was of not much use in his fishing village thanks to these problems and was only kept due to the father wishing for him to stay. Instead of fishing, or doing other laborious activities, he studied all he could on topics ranging from historic battles to the art of speechcraft. Sometime during his mid-teens, he went to the capital of Hallengard in search of something to do. He found the Library of Hallengard and became a monk just to have time working with books while still sustaining himself. After two years of service to his religion, and two years of reading through the extensive works, he decided he wanted to do something with this information instead of hoarding it all. Thus, he explored the Hales in search of something to do rather than read and study all day. He tried jobs from scribe work to cartography, but they were never successful. After two years of trying and failing jobs, he had yet another walk from Aedwin to Hallen just to think for a moment and try to come up with something he could do. He then was approached by two people in black robes, who asked him if we wanted to join. Events of the Roleplay Joining the Ghost Kingdom Addy was quick to say he wanted to join the roving duo in the desert and proved his worth by showing them most of the path to the Ghost Kingdom. From then on, he was appointed a scout of the Ghost Kingdom and was assigned different jobs to do until he was promoted to captain for his undying loyalty. While he was doing his business, he met with his commander and was told his (now former) king went rogue. In an attempt to repair the disarray in the group, Addy talked with his queen and commander-turned-king about gathering more people, and possible efforts of expansion. Attempts to expand, and subsequently rebuild Greenfields were met with no progress due to the sheer manpower needed to even start such a project. Attempts to gather more manpower was promising, but due to lack of already existing combat trainers and discipline, they all left for other groups. The rise of the Ghost Kingdom In a desperate attempt to make the Ghost Kingdom something greater, Addy met up with his king and queen, only for his queen to suggest a takeover of Aedwin-de-Stienberg. Addy, having read the works of historians on the subject of speechcraft, was willing to be the ambassador of the Ghost Kingdom and talk with Hallen's king for support against Aedwin. After long and grueling conversations, the king of Hallengard and the people of the Ghost Kingdom made an agreement that they would attempt to get the crown through diplomacy rather than violence. However, just in case things went sour, the caravan to Aedwin was equipped with four of the finest Hallengard soldiers. The caravan proceeded, with his king, Reginaldus Wy, and former regent of Aedwin, Arthur Vadmir in the lead. In an unexpected turn of events, the caravan met up with the regent of Aedwin's own caravan while he was out on his own duty. Arthur was narrowly able to peacefully get the crown from the now former regent of Aedwin and appointed Arthur as king instead. For a short time, Arthur was an unofficial king of Aedwin but soon gave the crown to the Hallen king for the purpose of passing it down to the Ghost Kingdom. Conditions to the original plan of conquering Aedwin were met, and the crown was officially passed down to Reginaldus Wy, with Caprica Valter still being his queen. Addy was appointed to the position of duke once he met with the guards in Aedwin's castle due to his silver-tongue on the subject of persuading the Hallen king. Aedwin-de-Stienberg was renamed to Spiravit, the name being moderately spread around the Hales. However, a group of hostile Ostari came to pillage the Hales, primarily the capital of Aedwin. Addy wasn't around during much of the battle but did hold a final stand against the Titans at the drawbridge of Aedwin. Addy attempted to rally his men to form a wall against the remaining handful of Ostari pillagers. Upon sight of the larger-than-average soldiers, Addy's men ran away while the Ostari ripped Addy's leg off. Believing he was dead, the Ostari moved on and eventually were defeated by the defending Aedwin. Addy was hospitalized, and that day marked the closest he ever was to death without actually dying. The reparations needed to be done to his body were extensive, giving him a signature peg-leg. His voice was also higher after this incident, due to the larynx not being fully developed at the time of his leg and close-by regions being ripped off. The former king of Aedwin, Marcus II came back and realized he should've put up a fight for the crown once he saw the Ghost Kingdom was the group in charge of Aedwin. Reginaldus was killed in front of Addy, putting a small dent in his mental state that would soon grow. Addy, with a group of five others, disguised themselves as Aedwin guards and narrowly avoided capture when Hallengard came in to help the Ghost Kingdom. While attacking Marcus II for his crown, Addy's left arm was taken off and needed to be hospitalized but was able to recover himself with one less arm and with fewer complications than when he lost his leg. Cecile's Arrival With Reginaldus dead, Caprica was next to control the throne and was highly criticized during this time. Things from assassins to robbers attempted to deter Caprica, and they succeeded quite a bit in deteriorating her grip on the throne. Sometime after the Ghost Kingdom fully secured their hold on Aedwin, and this time without renaming it, a Lauch ambassador ship arrived at the docks with a single 16-year-old Lauch ambassador, Cecile. Addy soon after also arrived in Aedwin, seeing Cecile and then-queen Caprica quarreling in the throne room. Addy was quick to break them up and meant to talk of politics with Cecile in the war room upstairs. They wouldn't be able to do this, however, due to a quickly forming riot sparking up in the castle, and eventually driving both Cecile and Addy out the window in the highest room of the castle. After reuniting with Caprica and loyal men in the river surrounding Aedwin, the group fled to the Ghost Kingdom for safety and privacy. This privacy would not last, however, and the riot soon came to the Ghost Kingdom's gates while Caprica was out, and Addy only had one of his men with him. Cecile pleaded to talk with the rioters, lead by Ianto del Rossi. They explained how they believed the "Lauch whore" was manipulating and corrupting Addy all the while throwing insults at everyone inside. Cecile begged to confront the rioters to save Addy and his one man, her stubbornness frustrating Addy. He let her talk to the rioters with the gates opened, and they talked until Cecile and the rioters went to a nearby river. While talking, Addy made a run for it and was at the river when Cecile and the rioters came. In a moment of true cowardice, he took a passage in the river to the caverns below. He realized his mistake of not helping Cecile at that moment and decided to go back upstream in an attempt to quell the rioters and help Cecile out of the situation. Addy was able to confront the rioters and stopped the arguing, leading the now somewhat calmed rioters, his men, and Cecile out of the river. They all returned back to Aedwin, where Cecile was about to depart back to Latora until she revealed that she would stay in the Hales, even after all that happened to her. Addy and Cecile often times found themselves alone to talk about their own problems and backgrounds to each other, bonding over time and eventually sparking a love in Addy. Cecile slowly made sure to hint at Addy taking the throne of Aedwin until she directly asked him to, which he did. Aedwin Under Addy Caprica was easy to give the throne to Addy, citing the many robberies, assassination attempts, incompetent guards, and much more that made her wish to quit. Instead of staying in Aedwin, Caprica moved to Hallengard in an attempt to move away from the chaos that resided in the port town, which Addy would soon make an acquaintance with. Things ran somewhat smoothly, with Addy mostly gliding off of Caprica's stable handling of the throne, and made sure to attempt to build the guard force more. Relations were made with Hallengard, most meetings having Tomas Ridgwell being the main speaker to Addy. They made some kind of friends with each other over time, but most importantly they made peace with Hallengard until King Marcik was assassinated. Sometime after Marick's assassination, his daughter, Carnellian, seized the throne as the only heir. Sometime under Carnellian's rule, Cecile was lead out of Aedwin for reasonings unknown to Addy. He didn't think much of it, seeing as she had a personal guard assigned to her. After quite some time without her, however, he grew worried and had her personal guard find her in Hallengard. After the personal guard didn't return, Addy himself set out to talk with the queen. They both discussed matters and when Cecile could leave. Sunrise was the time Cecile was to be released, but this wasn't met. Addy stormed into the Hallen castle, only to see everyone gone. The dungeons were empty, leaving Addy to return to Aedwin in hopes of meeting Cecile and the rest there. After getting out of the castle, he came across Caprica, General Sion, and another sitting on the steps right outside. He attempted to talk to them, only to be yelled at to leave them alone. Further along the way to Aedwin, he met with the Ambassador Osvald Bösendorfer, who immediately cliffed himself after Addy attempted to talk with him. His confusion lasted the whole way to Aedwin but ended once he arrived. The Torture of Cecile When he returned to Aedwin, Addy was taken to Cecile for talking. It was then that Cecile revealed her torture, rape, and lack of mercy from Caprica, Sion, Osvald, Rhett, and Carnellian. Addy, from that point, stood awake purely on rage and would until justice was brought to the perpetrators. With Osvald dead and Sion presumably dead, the search was narrowed to Caprica, Rhett, and Carnellian. It should be noted that after this point, Addy would start seeing blood pouring from his only hand when he even thought of an atrocity he could have stopped. The worse the atrocity in his eyes, the more blood poured out. Caprica was found disguised as a farmer and was personally tortured by Cecile along with a fellow disguised woman. After they were released, Caprica was found to have been one of the torture victims while the other was Sydney Sparks, working with Caprica in an attempt to seal her escape. Before the duo was released, Carnellian talked with Addy while disguised in the library near where they were being tortured. When Carnellian revealed herself, Addy immediately threw up on her white dress. It was apparent to Carnellian that Addy had gone completely insane at this point, encouraging his violent behavior. Addy dragged Carnellian to one of the cells and began stomping on her body until she was near unrecognizable. All the while, she pleaded for Addy to give into his insanity. After getting sufficiently stamped on, Addy ordered her near-lifeless body to be displayed on the watchtower guarding the outside of Aedwin. Tomas, however, cliffed her instead of complying to Addy's request. Sometime after the situation in the dungeons, Addy had only recovered slightly but was still ruling while he wasn't fit to lead. A controversial figure, duke Jameson Harold of Aedwin was already on shaky terms with Addy and was furious with how Cecile tortured Caprica. In an abrupt moment, Jameson came from the dungeons with the near-lifeless body of Cecile. Thinking her to be dead, Addy threw his robes and crown down in a fit of immense depression and insanity while attempting to calm himself. He would remember an old recipe his father used to make for sedation that included a handful of mushrooms being crushed in water. He attempted the recipe in the desert, leading him to a dress from the nearby encampment, and journey to Aedwin in an attempt to get his crown back. He came into the castle, realizing that Jameson wasn't there and instead wandered to the top bedroom, where he knocked on the door and was grabbed in by Caprica's chokehold. Had it not been for the sedatives, Addy would have attempted to kill her then and there, but instead, he was let go and forced to sit in a chair. His peg-leg was removed, limiting movement, and he was surprised to see Caprica caring for an alive Cecile while he talked with Rhett. Addy forgot the reason he came, and instead had a pleasant talk with Rhett and then Caprica, ending in Addy admitting his love to Cecile as they talked to each other. Reclaiming the Throne The next day, the duke still hadn't arrived, and Addy met with Cecile again to talk of the situation with the duke being a false king. They got far into talking of it and eventually moved onto the night before and why Cecile was so at-peace with Rhett and Caprica. She explained how she was saved, and how she felt it was her obligation to forgive Caprica for the vile things done to her. They moved onto the events that transpired that night, Addy remembering his sedated state and how he admitted his love. Cecile was surprised to realize that his arrival wasn't a near-coma induced hallucination, and also admitted her true feelings. Addy gathered a coup to reclaim the throne and was successful in killing Jameson and taking back the crown. This reclamation wouldn't last for long, as Addy would soon be confronted by Caprica about seeing his house once more. He naively followed Caprica to his house, where a large group of guards that either was loyal to Jameson, hated Cecile and her involvement in Addy's life, and people who overall didn't agree to his ruling all held Addy as a prisoner in his own house. He was eventually killed after some time with Addy's last words being "A true Halesman's thoughts should be of his love." Legacy Addy's body was brought to Cecile after she was told of his murder, and at the sight of his body, she started to break down in tears. She soon ordered near everyone out of the room and threw herself from the highest room as she did once before. Their funerals were held soon after their deaths. Personality Addy de Lethcean from his birth was saving his own hide and backing down from situations while also being light-hearted to any situation given to him, thinking of only the best outcome for any dire scenario he's in. However, he was also trained from birth to have faith in his own religion no matter what, most likely from the beatings given to him from his father in the name of the Great Father. These traits have stood the same, but some other traits were given, taken, and manipulated with experience. Said traits are listed below. Secrecy '- Upon joining the Ghost Kingdom, Addy would prove himself well at keeping himself hidden and his secrets private. However, the secrecy vanished soon after the Ghost Kingdom's takeover of Aedwin. '''Awkwardness '- Upon having his leg brutally torn off by the Ostari, Addy became somewhat socially awkward in situations he had never been in. (Love, meeting strangers) 'Insecurity '- Also coming with the loss of his leg, Addy was insecure about his walk and loss of a limb. The surgery required to fix anything more than the leg ripped with it didn't help for the fact. 'Cowardice '- Once again due to the loss of his leg, he turned away from anything that could kill or hurt him unless it was something he truly cared for. '''Dependence - After all the deaths, stages of misery, and the cherry on top that was Cecile's torture, Addy felt he needed something in his life to cling onto. This thing ended up being his one love, Cecile. Bloodthirst - Overriding his cowardice and light-heartedness for a short while, Addy wished for the blood of whoever wronged him or Cecile to be spilled in front of him. It was during his time with this trait that he stomped on the face and body of and ordered the crucifixion of the former Hallengard queen Carnellian. After she was dead, and he remembered Osvald's suicide, he exhausted his emotions and let the cowardice come back. Partial Insanity - Coming as a pair with dependence, Addy started to see blood pouring out of his only hand if something he thought he could have stopped was mentioned. The thought of petty executions only made the hand drip blood, while the thought of Cecile's torture made it spray the entire room in a dark red. Relationships Cecile Originally thought of as just a business partner, Addy would eventually grow to not only a friendship but a love for Cecile. The moment that sparked this love being when Addy was floating in the caverns, thinking of how foolish he was to let a 16-year-old girl with many hostile men, subsequently saving her. His love only grew but shot into dependence once he heard of Cecile's torture, and blamed it all on himself for Cecile's suffering. Although he didn't know how he wished to prove to Cecile that he truly loved her after all that happened to the both of them. Out of his awkwardness, he grew the relationship slowly at a snail's pace but eventually confessed his love. After that instant, Addy knew that Cecile was the most important person in his life. This love would go only so much further, as Addy's life abruptly ended soon after they mutually agreed to their love. In an act of complete depression, Cecile threw herself off the royal bedroom's window after having Addy's dead body lying in front of her. This death mimicking the start of the relationship, where they had once both escaped through the window together from rioters. Caprica With the duo being close friends since they met in the forest and rode the Ghost Kingdom's success, they had a suddenly much worse relationship after Cecile told of Caprica's hand in the former's torture. Addy, being at arguably the lowest point of his life, would've ordered Caprica's head smashed in, and almost did when she was captured. However, Addy was feeling exhausted from his emotions and just allowed Cecile to torture Caprica herself. Upon meeting again, Addy was subdued by a drug and instead of meeting with violence, Addy met Caprica once more with words. Enraged by Addy's lack of help for Caprica while she was imprisoned, she turned to rage but stopped realizing how old of friends they are. After which, Caprica explained that Cecile and she had made up (even after the horrid torture) and Addy had little to no qualms about it. Though, he still had a doubt in his mind that Caprica truly meant Addy all well. In the last moments of Addy's life, he felt confusion, sadness, and hatred toward Caprica. The reasoning being that she was the one who lead Addy to his own home, only to be killed with the help of his oldest friend on the Hales. General Hallengard After his departure, Addy would only very rarely return to his fishing village, being something more of a myth than a visiting citizen. He would also occasionally visit Hallengard on some occasions but didn't know much of what the general populace thought of him. He did know that they thought he was being corrupted by a "Lauch Whore" after Cecile's arrival and was eventually branded as a traitor to his fishing home. The news of his banishment from his fishing village with unknown reason sparked Addy's father, Joseph de Lethcean, to journey to the capital of Hallengard to speak with the then-king. General Aedwin Population Prior to being king of Aedwin, Addy was more of a nomadic explorer than a politician, barely making any mark on Aedwin until they took the crown. While Duke, Addy was reasonably hated for the temporary Aedwin name change, but not much opinion was made of him in this time. While crowned, Addy was an unpopular king with opposition citing bad economic management, undisciplined and unloyal guards, and cowardice while in later years the corruption of his mind, and how close he was to a Lauch woman were said to have been his downfall. Notes *His family name, Lethcean, is a butchered and anglicized version of the Gaelic word "leathcheann" meaning half-headed, or moronic. *His first name, Addy, is a diminutive of Adam, as he was one of the first people on the RP after the history wipe. Gallery AddyFE.png|Addy's portrait in Sapphire FE Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians